Recently developed computing devices may provide users with the ability to convert the device between a notebook mode (e.g., a physical keyboard and display connected in a clamshell configuration) and a tablet mode (e.g., the physical keyboard folded behind a touch enabled display in a single piece configuration). In order to prevent inadvertent key presses in the tablet mode, the physical keyboard may typically be disabled in its entirety while folded behind the touch enabled display, wherein the touch enabled display may present a virtual keyboard to the user when data entry is appropriate. In some cases, interacting with the virtual keyboard may involve holding the device in one hand and typing with the other. Such an approach may be awkward for the user and may result in inefficient data entry.